


Yuri on Ice Moments

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sickfic, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Yuuri és Phichit boldogan válaszolnak Leo meghívására San Fransiscóba, míg Victor kénytelen egy temetés miatt Oroszországban maradni. San Fransisco remek hely a bulizásra és a kikapcsolódásra, de Yuuri allergiának hitt tünetei egyre rosszabbá válnak.





	Yuri on Ice Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Angol fandomban hódítanak a sickficek, és aki már valaha is olvasott tőlem, tudja, hogy imádom szegény karaktereket szenvedtetni… Azt hiszem, ez lesz az a hely, ahol kiélem magam. XD Különálló, befejezett történetek, különféle szituációkban (ami nem csak konkrétan a betegséget jelenti), Victuurival. :–)

Yuuri valahányszor korcsolyázott, és lehunyta a szemét, hallotta a fejében a zongora dallamait. Ha egyedül lett volna a jégen, valószínűleg végig csukott szemmel korcsolyázza el a szabadprogramját, de azt azért nem kockáztatta meg, hogy valakinek nekimenjen gyakorlás közben.  
  
A San Franciscó-i kiruccanás miatt egész hétre felmentést kapott az edzés alól, de már a repülőúton azon járt az esze, hogy egy kiadós alvás után rögtön kipróbálja a Jégarénát. Phichittel érkeztek Leo meghívására, hogy bulizzanak és pihenjenek, de mivel Leót az edzője nem engedte el az utolsó edzésről, Yuurinak első dolga volt megkérni a nőt, hogy felügyelje őket is, miközben gyakorolnak.  
  
Valójában Victor és Yakov voltak azok, akik aggódtak az ugrásai miatt, ezért kellett a felügyelet Leo edzőjének a személyében. Az oroszok nem lehettek itt, mert közbejött Victor távoli rokonának a temetése, amin Yuuri szívesen ott lett volna, de Victor közölte vele, hogy a nehéz szezon után ráfér egy kis kikapcsolódás a barátaival, és egy hét múlva úgyis találkoznak, aztán együtt mehetnek Hasetsuba nyaralni.  
  
Viszont Yuuri kiruccanás miatti lelkesedést nagyban csökkentette, hogy mióta San Fransiscóba ért, szinte félóránként fújnia kellett az orrát. A repülőúton tartós tüsszentő rohamban volt része, és az alvás ellenére sem érezte magát valami kipihentnek. Régebben volt allergiája, így tudta, hogy ha nem erőlteti túl magát, akkor nem lesz baj.  
  
Ősztől maradt ugyanaz a szabadprogramja, bár pár elemet nehezítettek benne, és új ugrásokat is beleraktak. Emlékeztette magát, hogy ez most nem edzés, ezért minden ugrást kihagyott, és le-lehunyt szemmel idézte fel a koreográfiát, miközben végigment a lépéssoron. Azért a végén mégis körözni kezdett, hiszen egy ugrás belefért, csak a hagyomány kedvéért.  
  
A négyszeres flipet már hónapok óta tökéletesen ugrotta. Akárhányszor eszébe jutott, mindig melegség töltötte el a mellkasát… hiszen ez volt, ami végleg összehozta Victorral.  
  
A levegőbe emelkedett, fordult egyet, kettőt, hármat, aztán negyedik után kecsesen landolt a jégen, és lassan megállt, végül előrenyújtotta a kezét a záró pózba. Hirtelen csend támadt, aztán mindenki ujjongani, fütyölni, tapsolni kezdett. Amikor jobban körbenézett, érezte, hogy lángra gyúl az arca.  
  
Mindenki őt bámulta.  
  
Korcsolyázás közben annyira elgondolkodott, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, pár perce már mindenki lehúzódott a jégről, helyet adva neki a gyakorláshoz. Phichiten kívül még nagyon sokan tartották kezükben a telefonjukat, hogy megörökítsék, amit láttak. Aztán mindenki mosolyogva tovább korcsolyázott, de Yuuri így is érezte a hátára szegeződő tekinteteket. Nem egy illető volt, akit a barátja próbált visszarángatni, hogy ne menjen oda hozzá.  
  
A korcsolyaklubból csak néhányan gyakoroltak ma, ezért nem zárták le a pályát magánedzésre. Yuuri már érezte ennek a hátulütőit. A jelenlévők ugyan nem zavarták egymást, mindenki odafigyelt a másikra a jégen, de Yuuri még mindig nem szokott hozzá, hogy ekkora szenzáció legyen a jelenléte.  
  
Közben odaért a barátaihoz, akik óriási vigyorral figyelték minden mozdulatát. Yuuri rögtön a zsebkendőtartó felé nyúlt, hogy kifújja az orrát. Leo edzője – a hosszú, vörös hajú Janet – tapsikolva csúszott oda, mintha a saját tanítványa nyerte volna el épp az aranyérmet.  
  
– Amikor Mr. Nikiforov felhívott, hogy felügyeljem az edzés alatt, és kifejezte aggodalmát az ugrásokkal kapcsolatban… Biztos, hogy gondjai vannak ezzel, Katsuki?  
  
– Öhm… A flippel nem, azért mertem megugrani... _Haaapci!_ Elnézést… – Phichit odatartotta a pudlikutyás zsebkendőtartót, Yuuri gyorsan kifújta az orrát. – Valójában a lutz az, ami nem megy, de megfogadtam, hogy az edzőim nélkül nem csinálom, úgyhogy ne aggódjon.  
  
– Rendben, én sem biztatom rá, hogy ezeket gyakorolja. Eleve pihenni jött, nem is tudom, mit keres a pályán. – Janet vigyorogva nézett a másik két jelenlévőre, majd mielőtt a többi tanítványához fordult, még odaszólt Leónak. – Hamarabb elmehetsz az edzésről, hogy felkészüljetek arra a várva várt szezonzáró bulira.  
  
Leo még mindig úgy nézett Yuurira, mint valami sztárra.  
  
– Azért nem semmi, ahogyan korcsolyázol!  
  
– Közel sem vagyok olyan jó, mint ahogyan látszik – magyarázta Yuuri szipogva, aztán újabb zsebkendőért nyúlt.  
  
Phichittel felvették a pengevédőket, miközben Leo szomorú tekintettel figyelte őket a kordon túloldaláról. Szeretett volna velük tartani a közös ebédre, ahelyett hogy itt maradjon gyakorolni a szigorú edzővel.  
  
– Nem, továbbra sem hiszi el, hogy ő profi és híres – magyarázta Phichit Leónak. – Elgondolkodtam rajta, hogyan gazdagodhatnék meg a képeken, amiket készítek róla.  
  
– Jaja, láttam, mennyien kedvelik őket. A promo fotózás pedig, amit Victor készíttetett vele… húú, apám.  
  
– Menjünk enni! – szólt közbe Yuuri egyre vörösödve.  
  
Phichit és Leo erre még hangosabban nevettek.  
  
– Majd este találkozunk a készülődéskor, oké? Addig is kitartás! Pláne azzal a seggfejjel, aki a klubotok szégyene – mutatott Phichit Janet felé, aki épp egy korcsolyás fiúval vitatkozott a jégen.  
  
– Kösz, haver – nyögött fel Leo, és elrugaszkodott a kordontól. – De sajnos Janet hiába próbálkozik, Jones sosem lesz képes normálisan ugrani.

 

 

**⋆~~﴿●﴾~~⋆**

  
  
A választott étteremhez a parkon át vezetett az út, és nem telt el úgy öt perc menet közben, hogy Yuuri ne hapcizott volna. Már a repülőn is tüsszögött párat, de itt ezerszer rosszabbnak tűnt a helyzet. Phichit fel is ajánlotta, hogy hazafelé bemehetnek a szupermarketbe, mert kifogyóban a zsebkendőkészletük.  
  
Yuurinak nagyon hiányoztak az amerikai ételek, de mihelyst elétettek egy adagot, már nem is kívánta annyira, mint eleinte. Kavargott a feje a sok tüsszentéstől, és inkább csak figyelte, ahogy Phichit ebédel. Barátja aztán elcsomagoltatta a maradékot, mondván, hogy jó lesz későbbre. Yuuri ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy nézzenek körül, mi hol található, de Phichit folyton azt hajtogatta, hogy neki talán jobb lenne a szálláson maradnia. Végül feladta a dolgot, és még több tüsszögéssel ugyan, de együtt néztek utána azoknak a helyeknek, amiket Yuuri a héten még meg szeretett volna látogatni, ha jut rá idő. Túl sok múzeum és túl sok látnivaló volt San Fransiscóban.  
  
Phichit megint rá akarta beszélni a gyógyszertár látogatásra, de Yuuri állította, hogy annyira nem vészes a dolog, ki fogja bírni. Visszaértek az apartmanokhoz. A szállásukon Leo már ott állt a szekrény előtt, azon problémázva, mit fog felvenni.  
  
– Az az én szekrényem, ugye, tudod? – kérdezett rá Phichit felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
– Jaja, de gondoltam körbenézek, hátha van valamid, ami jó lenne… – Leo itt elakadt, mikor megpillantotta Yuurit, aki kimerülten rogyott le az ágyára, és megint az orrát fújta. – Hát veled meg mi történt?  
  
– Parkon át jöttünk – válaszolt orrhangon Yuuri. Lerúgta a cipőit, és sóhajtva dőlt hátra. – Végre kapok levegőt.  
  
Phichit közben kipakolta a táskákat – szó nélkül Yuuriét is –, hogy az elcsomagolt kajákat a hűtőbe rakja. Feltartotta a dobozt Yuurinak, de ő nemet intett, mert nem volt étvágya, és inkább pihenésre vágyott.  
  
– Még van vagy két óra a kapunyitásig, addig pihenj! – tanácsolta Phichit, aztán kissé bosszúsan, de azért vigyorogva a szekrénye és Leo közé állt. – Figyu, előbb hadd döntsem el, én mit veszek fel, aztán majd jöhetsz te, oké?  
  
Leo engedelmesen feltartotta a kezét.  
  
– Oké, de valami olyasmit is hagyj, amivel esélyem lehet a lányoknál!  
  
Yuuri felnyitotta a laptopot, megvárta, amíg betölt, aztán rögtön a kezdőlapra ment. Facebookos, zárt csoport volt, ahová még akkor lépett be, amikor nem ismerte Victort, és naprakész akart lenni, mint minden más rajongó. Furcsa volt olyan rajongói csoport tagjának lenni – természetesen Phichittel egyetemben –, ahol mindenki sóvárgott Victorért, miközben ő maga már részévé vált a férfi életének. Még csak nem is álmodott róla, hogy valaha ilyen ismeretségben lesz a bálványával.  
  
Már hozzászokott, hogy Victor jegyese többször téma, és így sokszor olvas hírt önmagáról, na de most… Yuuri halkan felnyikkant, mire barátai vigyorogva rögtön mellette termettek.  
  
Kábé ötféle poszt jött vele szembe, amiken húsz-huszonöt arénai fotó volt megosztva róla. Többen keseregtek, hogy csak Yuurit látják rajta, de a rajongók másik fele – akik persze odáig voltak a képekért – megnyugtatta őket, hogy ahol Yuuri van, ott előbb-utóbb Victor is meg fog jelenni.  
  
– Jah, hát igen, már telefonról láttam ezeket – legyintett Phichit.  
  
– Sosem fogom megszokni – morogta Yuuri, miközben görgette lefelé a posztokat. – Ráadásul pont arról keresnék híreket, akiért nyitották a csoportot… Jó, tudom, temetésen van, ott nincsenek rajongók. Csak na! Szeretek képben lenni. De mindegy… Úgyis hamarosan beszélünk.  
  
Leo eközben megragadta a szerzeményét, és magukra hagyta őket.  
  
Bő két óra múltán a helyzet sokkalta jobb lett, Yuurinak végre nem fojt az orra, és sikerült kipihennie magát. Phichit nem tett megjegyzést, így Yuuri remélte, hogy barátja nem fog árulkodni, amikor Victorral beszélnek.  
  
Kényelmesen törökülésbe helyezkedett, és várta, hogy Victor végre megjelenjen a képernyőn. Nem is kellett sokat várnia, Victor Makkachin mellől integetett neki.  
  
– Yuuuri! Végre. Annyira lassan telt ez a mai nap – sóhajtotta keservesen Victor.  
  
– Sejtem… Örülök, hogy látlak végre! Nagyon megviselt a temetés?  
  
– Egész életemben egyszer láttam ezt a rokont, kiskoromban, úgyhogy kétlem, hogy álmatlan éjszaka vár rám – dörzsölte meg Victor az orrát. – Oké, nem volt helyes ezt mondanom. Valójában a közös megemlékezésen az egyedüli említésre méltó történés az volt, hogy véletlenül levertem egy vázát.  
  
– Micsoda…? – kérdezte Yuuri értetlenül.  
  
– Ah, hagyjuk, ne is kérdezd! – motyogta Victor, és a fejét rázta. – Inkább mesélj, mivel töltöttétek a napot? – Victor próbálta visszafojtani a kuncogást, és Yuuri tudta, hogy mi következik. – San Fransiscót és persze az ottani klubot elláttad némi hírveréssel. Nincs olyan korcsolyás, aki ne posztolt volna rólad képet. Sőt, a négyszeres flip is tökéletes a fennlévő videókon. Legalább látom, hogy gyakorolsz.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem tudok meglenni a jég nélkül – bólogatott Yuuri, kimerülten dörgölve a szemét a szemüveg alatt. – Ebédeltünk, aztán körbenéztünk a városban, hogy lássuk, a héten milyen helyeket tudunk majd felkeresni.  
  
– Nagyon fáradtnak tűnsz, solnyshko. Az időeltolódás sosem tesz jót neked, aludd ki magad! Szerintem hagylak is, és reggel beszélünk, rendben? Csak mindenképpen látni akartalak.  
  
– Tudom, én is téged. Nem garantálom, hogy holnap reggel tudunk beszélni, de írni fogok, oké? – Victor lelkesen bólogatott. – Szeretlek, szia!  
  
Victor, mielőtt bontotta a vonalat, jelképesen csókot küldött. Yuuri közben nem vette észre, hogy Phichit a háta mögé lopakodott, így ijedtében nagyot ugrott, mikor a barátja megszólalt:  
  
– Nem szóltál neki az allergiádról? – Yuuri már válaszolt volna, de a három erőteljes hapci, amit eddig visszatartott, nem hagyott neki lehetőséget. – Tessék! – tartotta oda Pichit a zsebkendőtartót.  
  
– Nem fogom feleslegesen idegesíteni ilyenekkel. Már jobban vagyok, a torkom sem fáj! – tiltakozott Yuuri rögtön. – Az orrom folyik néha, de nem vészes. Múltkor Yurio macskája miatt két napig ez ment, de aztán elmúlt. Mióta hazaértünk, és nem mászkálunk a parkban, jobban vagyok, úgyhogy ezért nem fogom kihagyni a bulit, ha már idáig jöttünk érte. Oké?  
  
Phichit sóhajtott.  
  
– Jó, legyen.  
  
Yuuri már elszokott a jó öreg amerikai buliktól, amiken több volt a csillogás, mint maga az esemény. Nosztalgikusan gondolt vissza rá, hogy az alatt az öt év alatt szinte minden héten kiugrottak az egyetemi klubba, aztán pedig ráaludtak órán az asztalra. Legalább most emiatt nem kellett aggódniuk, másnap ágyban maradhatnak majd, amíg jólesik.  
  
Leo kicsit túlzásba vitte a felkészülést, de mihelyst megérkeztek, kiderült, nem feleslegesen: az asztalukhoz rögtön odajött három lányismerőse, bár Yuurinak volt egy sejtése, hogy nem Leo miatt vannak ilyen közel. A lányok szerencsére Leóval csevegtek, Phichit pedig lelkesen lőtte a közös szelfiket a telefonjára. Yuuri meg tűrte a dolgot, hiszen a barátja már évekkel ezelőtt is folyton ezt csinálta, ahogy újabban a jegyese is.  
  
A szomszédos asztaloknál ülők viszont szintén feléjük tartották a telefont, elég feltűnően, Yuurinak mégis kellett pár perc, hogy rájöjjön, a koktéltartó kezét fotózzák olyan izgatottan, azt, amelyiken a gyűrűt hordta. A társaságnak eddig volt lehetősége a fényképezésre, mert Yuurinak megint ki kellett fújnia az orrát. Bár nem úgy tűnt, mintha zavarná őket a dolog, tovább kattintgattak, és vigyorogtak rá.  
  
Leo bánatára pár klubos srác is csatlakozott a társasághoz. Phichit nosztalgikus hangon mesélte egyik történetet a másik után, le sem lehetett lőni.  
  
– Yuuri nélkül Detroit unalmas volt – fejezet be végül. – De most végre itt van velünk! Mi az…?  
  
– Nem, semmi… Csak ezt akkor sem bírom megszokni – intett Yuuri fejével az egyik kisebb csoport felé, akik továbbra is vidáman fotózgatták őt.  
  
Phichit lelkesen integetett nekik, így tett Yuuri is, mire a lányok ujjongva néztek egymásra, és elvörösödve integettek vissza. Leo egyik haverja meghozta az italokat. Yuuri épp azt próbálta kitalálni, mi az a színes izé a poharában volt, mikor egy fintorgó fiú állt meg az asztaluknál.  
  
– Jones, mit akarsz… – mondta unottan Leo, amikor felnézett a vékony, barna hajú srácra.  
  
Yuuri emlékezett rá, hogy barátai ezt a fiút hívták seggfejnek. Pillanatokon belül kiderült, miért.  
  
– Iglesia, ez lenne a nagy, felkapott híresség haverotok? Biztos, hogy ez itt Katsuki? A pályán egyáltalán nem volt képes ugrani, fogadjunk, egy statiszta ugrált helyette.  
  
– A négyszeres flipet azért láthattad volna – szólt közbe Leo egyik haverja. – Ja, vagy mégsem, mert azzal voltál elfoglalva, hogy egy tripla lutzot sem vagy képes összehozni…  
  
– Ez nem egy isten háta mögötti hely, tudtommal van internet. – Phichit próbált békítően társalogni. – Ő tényleg Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov jegyese.  
  
– Hah! Kíváncsi vagyok, hogyan sikerülhetett megszereznie egy ilyen japán tucatkorcsolyázót – mutogatott Jones Yuurira.  
  
A sértés nem is volt olyan súlyos, de Yuurival együtt az összes korcsolyázó felpattant, feldöntve nem egy üveget, amik csörömpölve dőltek el az asztalon.  
  
– Szerintem sem a hely, sem az idő nem megfelelő arra, hogy balhézzunk – szólt Leo, és szerencsére egyelőre nem mozdult senki sem. – Vannak más módszerek is, amikkel móresre lehet tanítani a klub nem kívántos személyeit.  
  
– Mint például? El fogtok minket kápráztatni a ragyogó tánctudásotokkal?  
  
Mindannyian Yuuri felé pillantottak, aki gonoszul elmosolyodott. Nem is adódhatott volna jobb lehetőség elbánni a pojácákkal. Talán nem fog száz százalékosan teljesíteni tánc terén, de még így, fejfájósan, orrfolyósan is tuti sikerül legyűrnie őket.  
  
– Még a pasiját is tánccal sikerült megf… – Phichit nyekkenve szakította félbe a mondatát, mikor Yuuri durván az oldalába könyökölt.  
  
Yuuri odament a két sráchoz, és szándékosan komolytalanul kérdezett rá újra a dologra.  
  
– Biztos jól meggondoltátok ezt?  
  
– Haver, állítólag a lépéssorozatairól híres – intett felé Jones haverja. – Lehet, el fogjuk veszíteni.  
  
– Biztos, hogy el fogjátok veszíteni – vigyorgott bólogatva Phichit.  
  
– Állok elébe! – horkantott Jones, a létező leglenézőbb pillantásával illetve őket. – Akartok valamiben fogadni?  
  
– Esetleg valami jelképes cuccban. – Leo a hátul lévő srác felé mutatott. – Láttam, hogy csomó kuponotok van abból az új, most nyílott étteremből. Örülnék, ha kajálhatnánk valami jót.  
  
Jones előrelépett, és durván megszorította Yuuri kezét.  
  
– Oké, áll az alku! – jelentette ki.  
  
– Gyerünk, fiataloké az elsőbbség! – intett Yuuri vigyorogva a srácnak, és mielőtt követte volna őket, alaposan kifújta az orrát. – Én felkérem a szomszédos asztaloknál lévő hölgyeket bíráknak.  
  
– Na, csapjunk bele! – mondta lelkesen Phichit.  
  
Jones számára – Yuuri bánatára – túlságosan is hamar kiderült, hogy veszít, mert amennyire falábú volt, Yuurinak meg sem kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy túlszárnyalja. Viszont a táncpárbajból akkora buli keveredett, hogy a párbaj folytatása teljesen értelmetlenné vált, mert a partizók többsége beszállt a dologba. Végül az eredeti kihívók el is tűntek a színről, Yuuriból pedig, mivel mindenki látta, milyen remekül mozog, bíra lett.  
  
A sok ital és tánc után a társaság éjjel kettőre kidőlt, Leo pedig vigyorogva mutatta fel az elnyert kajajegyeket, miután megszerezte őket Jonestól. Amint vége lett a táncpárbajnak, a hely igen lagymataggá vált, és kábé meg is halt az egész buli: mindenki csak fetrengett az asztalakon, és csendesen beszélgettek. Phichit és Leo ezen a ponton döntöttek úgy, hogy ideje hazatérni, hisz úgysem fog már semmi érdekes történni.  
  
Yuuri csak csendben várta a döntést, és abban reménykedett, hogy minél hamarabb ágyba kerülhet. Az órákon át tartó tánc végleg kimerítette, és másra sem vágyott, csak hogy reggelig aludhasson. Igen ám, de még vissza kellett menni a szállásra, és minden egyes lépés egyre nehezebbé vált. Szerencsére nem laktak messze.  
  
– Ennyi kajajeggyel egy rögbicsapat is jóllakna – csevegett Phichit, miközben a szobájuk felé tartottak a folyosón.  
  
– Valami értelmesebben kellett volna fogadni…  
  
– Tudod, nem az volt a lényeg – jegyezte meg Leo –, hanem, hogy zavarta őket, hogy itt van egy híres korcsolyázó, akiről nem hitték el, hogy a tánc miatt jutott a csúcsra. – Leo hangosan kuncogott. – De jól megszívták.  
  
Yuuri megtántorodott, és nekitámaszkodott a falnak, amikor hirtelen elsötétült előtte a világ.  
  
– Hééhééé… – szólt hirtelen Phichit, és elkapta Yuuri karját.  
  
– Sokat ittál? – kérdezett rá Leo vigyorogva.  
  
– Nem… Alig ittam – suttogta Yuuri. – Valamiért megszédültem, de jól vagyok.  
  
Leo és Phichit komolyan összenéztek, aztán két oldalról megragadták a barátjukat, hogy a szállásukra kísérjék. Yuuri kicsit magához tért, mikor lefektették az ágyába, és csodálkozva szembesült Phichit komor tekintetével.  
  
– Csak allergia, és kifáradtam.  
  
– Persze – morogta Phichit, és szabad kezét Yuuri homlokára tette. – Szerintem lázas vagy. Hülyeség volt ez az egész buli.  
  
– Nem vagyok lázas. Csak az a hülye whiskey tett be, meg az a színes izé – motyogta Yuuri morcosan, és eltolta Phichit kezét. – Ez aller… Haaapci! Inkább megyek, letusolok, legalább lehűlök kicsikét.  
  
Yuuri kóvályogva a szekrényéhez ment, és keresett benne tiszta, alvásra szánt ruhát. Phichit is pakolt a saját térfelén, de nem úgy rendezkedett be, mint aki aludni fog, hanem inkább gépezni készült.  
  
– Hja, allergia, meg a whiskey – szólt oda Phichit. – Hagyjuk már! Hagyd a zuhanyt, inkább menj aludni!  
  
Yuuri nem foglalkozott barátjával, inkább eltűnt a fürdőben, és lassú, komótos mozdulatokkal nagy nehezen letusolt. Felkapta magára a tiszta pólóját, és egy vékony szabadidőnadrágot, aztán barátjával nem törődve szinte beleájult az ágyába.

 

**⋆~~﴿●﴾~~⋆**

 

  
  
Yuuri a kellemetlen melegben arra ébredt, hogy valamit a fülébe tettek, és az hangosan sípolni kezdett.  
  
– Szent ég!  
  
– Mennyi?  
  
– Harminckilenc egész nyolc fok. Istenem, majdnem negyven! – Yuuri kimerülten nézett fel, barátai aggódva bámultak vissza rá. Phichit halálsápadtan ült az ágya szélén. – Yuuri, el tudod mondani, hol fáj?  
  
– A… torkom – suttogta, alig volt képes beszélni. – És a fejem, azt hiszem… De nehéz gondolkodni, annyira… fáradt vagyok és fáj mindenem.  
  
– Jól van, tarts ki kicsit! – Phichit felpattant az ágyról, és magával intette Leót. – Én keresek valamit megfázás ellen, azt hiszem, van italpor. Te addig megcsinálhatod a kamillateát, az jó torokfájásra. Aztán be kéne tölteni egy termoszba, hogy a később is meleg…  
  
Yuuri innentől nem hallotta kettejüket, mert köhögési roham jött rá. A végére összeszorította a szemét, annyira fájt a torka. A fenébe is… ez már nagyon nem allergia, Phichitnek igaza volt. De hát honnan tudhatta volna, ha sosem volt ennyire beteg? Csak megfázott néha, amivel pár napig otthon kellett maradnia. Valószínűleg most sem lesz máshogy, csak a tánc volt túl sok.  
  
– Phichit, aludtál valamit is…? – suttogta Yuuri, amikor barátja leült mellé.  
  
– Ezzel most ne törődj! Gyere, és idd meg ezt! – Phichit segített neki felülni kicsit, és megtámasztotta a vállát. Yuuri szánalmasan érezte magát, mert még a karját sem volt képes megemelni, hogy megfogja a bögrét. – Hagyjad, majd én!  
  
– Ne haragudj… De nem bírok többet.  
  
– Muszáj lesz mindet meginnod, mert csak akkor enyhíti a fájdalmaidat. – Phichit türelmesen itatta, Yuuri kortyolgatva próbálta a maradékot is leerőltetni a torkán. – Ne aggódj, tudom, mit csinálok. A kishúgom gyakran megfázott, többnyire én gondoskodtam róla. Jah, egyébként úgy voltam vele, én már nem alszok el arra a pár órára. És jó ötlet volt, mert akkor nem veszem észre, mennyire beteg vagy.  
  
– Segítsek még valamit? – szólalt meg hirtelen Leo, amikor megjelent.  
  
– Aha. Szerezz jégkockákat a fagyasztóból, töltsd bele egy tálba némi hidegvízzel, és hozz törölközőt is! – Yuurinak sikerült az utolsó kortyot is lenyelnie, így Phichit segített neki elhelyezkedni, és szerzett még egy plusz takarót is, mikor észrevette, hogy Yuuri reszket. Leo hamar visszatért, Yuuri pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor a hideg törölköző a homlokára került. – Jobb…?  
  
– Igen… köszönöm.  
  
– De ez nem láz, mi? – Phichit igyekezett uralkodni magán. – Bocsánat, csak ha ezt tudom… Oké, ne szólalj meg, de akkor is hibásnak érzem magam. Pihenned kellett volna, a bulival, a tánccal, meg úgy az egésszel csak még jobban kimerítetted magad.  
  
– Jól leszek – suttogta Yuuri. – Most már pihenek… ne aggódj.  
  
– Oké. Aludj akkor, itt leszek.  
  
Yuurit pillanatokon belül kiütötte a fáradtság, és sikerült elaludnia az égető forróság ellenére is. Mikor valamivel később felriadt, és körbenézett, félhomály volt a szobában, Phichit és Leo pedig a másik ágyon törökülésben tanakodtak valamin. Most már sokkal jobban érezte magát, de azért a gyengeség – ahogyan lassan felült – még megmaradt.  
  
Phichit rögtön odatelepedett mellé, amikor látta, hogy ébren van. Öntött teát a bögréjébe, és átadta.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy megfázás, már sokkal jobban vagyok – suttogta Yuuri, de a mondanivaló végén sikerült hapciznia egyet. – Oké, nem az igazi, de el fog múlni.  
  
Phichit olyan komoran ült ott, mint aki temetésre készül. Amikor megszólalt, Yuuri tudta is, hogy miért.  
  
– Te szólsz Victornak, vagy én? – Yuuri nem válaszolt, csak némán figyelte a bögrét a kezében. –Yuuri, ne akassz ki! Nem akarod elmondani neki?!  
  
– Nem akarom megijeszteni – suttogta. Letette a bögrét az éjjeliszekrényre; Phichit elégedetten látta, hogy üres. – Múltkor elestem, amikor a lutzot gyakoroltam, és ő teljesen szétesett utána, annyira megviselte a dolog. Most közöljem vele, hogy ja, bocsi, úgy néz ki, lebetegedtem, de amúgy ne aggódj, minden oké? Biztos totál nyugodt lesz több ezer kilométerre innen!  
  
– Nem így gondoltam – jegyezte meg szárazon Phichit. – Victor szeret téged, nem titkolhatod el.  
  
– Pont emiatt nem akarom, hogy aggódjon. Nem akarom, hogy idáig szaladjon azért, mert beteg vagyok.  
  
– Szükséged van rá! És hidd el, engem fog legelőször kibelezni, amiért azt gondoltuk, majd én gondoskodom rólad. Mondjuk már eleve ki fog – motyogta Pichit. A kezében szorongatta a telefonját, és szomorúan meredt rá. – Tudod, hogy a barátod vagyok, de inkább haragudj rám, minthogy én legyek a hibás ezért.  
  
Yuuri kifújta az orrát, de még mindig szipogott utána, így bosszúsan törölgette tovább.  
  
– Jól van, értem – mondta reszelős hangon, és suttogva folytatta: – Utáltam, hogy közbejött az a temetés. Vele akartam utazni, úgyhogy nagyon is szeretném, ha itt lenne, ne értsd félre! Csupán nem vagyok még hozzászokva, hogy valaki ennyire aggódjon értem, és hogy az valaki pont ő legyen. Nem akarok neki csalódást okozni.  
  
– Csak beteg lettél… ez nem olyan, mintha nem tudnál valamit megugrani. – Phichit felnevetett. – Nem mintha az válóok lenne. – Yuuri megint hapcizott, és kifújta az orrát. Az, hogy pocsékul érezte magát, enyhe kifejezés volt. – Tizenöt óra Szentpétervárról idáig az út. Nálunk, ugye, nemsokára öt óra lesz… nála akkor még délután három sincs. Biztosan akad járat, amivel ide tud repülni, és ma késő estére ide is ér. Kihangosítom, ha szeretnéd hallani, oké? Egyébként meg jó lenne, ha utána aludnál.  
  
Phichit felkelt az ágyról, és a szoba túlsó felébe vonult. Yuuri lehunyta a szemét, de tudta, amíg nem hallja meg Victor hangját, addig biztosan nem fog tudni pihenni.  
  
– _Helló, Phichit… Buliban voltatok, nálatok még fél öt van, mi a baj?_ – hallotta Victor meglepett hangját.  
  
Yuuri hallotta, hogy Phichit nyel egyet. Nem tudta, hogy vezesse fel a témát, hogy ne hozza a frászt Victorra.  
  
– Az a helyzet, hogy minél előbb el akartalak érni, mert szeretném, ha iderepülnél.  
  
– _Mi a baj, Phichit?_ – ismételte meg Victor ijedten.  
  
– Yuuri lebetegedett – bökte ki végre Phichit.  
  
– _Mennyire?_ – kérdezte fojtott hangon Victor.  
  
– Nagyon. Úgy néz ki, csúnyán megfázott, magas láza van, köhög, folyik az orra. A pályaorvosnak szóltunk, amint tud, jön hozzá. Nem hiszem, hogy két nap múlva képes lenne utazni.  
  
– Nem, persze hogy nem. – Hallatszott a háttérben, hogy Victor gyorsan pakolni kezd. – A járatot együtt foglaltuk, mindjárt belépek, és visszamondom, ha még lehet. Aztán keresek egy gépet San Fransicóba, amihez csatlakozás is van Helsinkiből, és szólok, ha a reptéren vagyok. Addig is vigyázz rá!  
  
Victor le is tette a telefont, így Phichit sóhajtva tért vissza Yuuri ágyának szélére. Yuuri fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét, de ólomsúlyúnak érezte a szemhéját.  
  
– Egész jól ment – mondta megkönnyebbülten Phichit.  
  
– Szerintem halálra rémítetted – suttogta Yuuri, és szinte bosszúsan kérdezett rá: – Ti tényleg orvost hívtatok…?  
  
– Persze. – Phichit a fejét rázta, és újabb zsebkendőt nyújtott oda Yuurinak, hogy kifújja az orrát. – A legerősebb megfázás elleni italpor is csak annyit hat, hogy kicsit lenyomja a lázadat. Ezt nem tudod segítség nélkül legyűrni, teljesen le vagy gyengülve. Orvos kell, és kész. Plusz tényleg azt akarod, hogy a jegyesed kinyírja a legjobb barátod? Féltem az életemet.  
  
Yuuri felnevetett, de amikor oldalra fordult, hogy félredobja a zsebkendőt, köhögésbe fulladt a mozdulat. Phichit türelmesen bedobta a galacsint papírkosárba.  
  
– El fogod kapni.  
  
– Akkor már elkaptam volna, napok óta a közeledben vagyok – világosította fel Phichit. – Próbálj meg pihenni! Remélem, Leo nemsokára itt lesz az edzőjével és az orvossal. Én addig lefoglalom a folyosóvégi apartmant, ott úgy tudom, franciaágy van, az tökéletes lesz nektek.  
  
– Köszi, Phichit. – Yuuri lehunyta a szemét, mert a folytonos köhögés és orrfújás felért egy maratoni futással. – Ne haragudj, hogy elrontottam a nyaralásunkat.  
  
– Dehogy rontottad el! – mondta Pichit lelkesen. Víz csobogott Yuuri füle mellett, ahogyan barátja kicsavarta a kis törölközőt. – Nagyon kedvezményes áron adják ki az itteni apartmanokat. Biztos vagyok benne, ha jobban leszel, akkor Victorral még tovább maradtok, és élvezitek kicsikét a nyarat, amit eddig nem sikerült.  
  
– Tényleg…  
  
– Remélem, az orvos egy-két órán belül itt lesz. Nem adhatok találomra gyógyszereket, ha egyik sem hat. – Phichit nagyot sóhajtott. – De a lázad nagyon aggaszt.  
  
Yuuri kicsit összerezzent, amikor a homlokára fektették a hűsítő borogatást, de aztán elaludt.

**⋆~~﴿●﴾~~⋆**

  
Yuuri nem sokat érzékelt abból, hogy az orvos meglátogatta, de a mérhetetlen fájdalomra, arra emlékezett.  
  
Alig kapott levegőt, minden csontja fájt, és amikor Phichit óvatosan felültette, hogy az orvos megvizsgálhassa, legszívesebben kiabált volna, hogy hagyják békén. A pályaorvost már biztosan tájékoztatták az állapotáról, mert háromféle gyógyszerrel készült, amikből aztán rögtön kiválasztotta a szerinte legjobbat.  
  
Yuuri hallotta, ahogy vitatkoznak fölötte, de inkább arra koncentrált, hogy le tudja nyelni a gyógyszereket. Mielőtt az orvos távozott, megadta az elérhetőségeit, aztán közölte azt is, ha nem megy le a beteg láza holnapig, értesítsék, és drasztikusabb módszerekhez folyamodnak. Yuuri remélte, hogy mikor legközelebb felébred, nem tűpárnaként végzi.  
  
Szerencsére az orvos által felírt gyógyszerek hatottak, később sokkal jobban érezte magát, amikor felébredt.  
  
– Szia – suttogta Yuuri, Phichit pedig rámosolygott.  
  
– Hé, helló, üdv újra köztünk! Kész rekorder vagy – mondta szárazon –, lázban sikerült megdöntened a személyes legjobbadat.  
  
Phichit nagyon fáradtnak látszott, valószínűleg semmit sem aludt. A mögötte lévő ágyon Leo nyomkodta elmélyülten a laptop billentyűit. Mikor észrevette, hogy Yuuri ébren van, ő is rámosolygott, otthagyta a határidős munkáját, és megállt Phichit mögött.  
  
– Nem nagyon emlékszem rá – suttogta Yuuri, alig tudott beszélni –, mi történt.  
  
– Halálra ijesztettél minket, csak annyi – próbálta Leo elviccelni a dolgot.  
  
Yuuri kicsit feljebb próbálta tornászni magát az ágyban, de alig bírt megmozdulni, minden végtagja sajgott. Phichit segített neki megigazítani a párnáját, hogy kényelmesebb legyen.  
  
– Mennyi az idő… és Victor? – kérdezősködött rögtön Yuuri. A hangja szörnyű volt, de barátja a rettenetes rekedtség ellenére is megértette, mit mondott.  
  
– Délután kettő múlt. – Phichit teát öntött neki az éjjeliszekrényen lévő termoszából, Yuuri pedig lassan kortyolgatni kezdte a meleg italt. – Victor küldött üzenetet, hogy felszállt Helsinkiből, és a repülő elvileg este negyed kilenckor száll le az itteni repülőtéren. Utána már csak a transzfer van hátra, szóval szerintem kilencre itt lesz. – Pichit elvette a bögrét, és visszatette maguk mellé az éjjeliszekrényre. – Egyébként hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Sokkal jobban – felelte Yuuri. Kimerülten dörzsölgette a szemét, a feje kóválygott, és minden tagja fájt. De ez semmi volt ahhoz képest, amilyen állapotban néhány órája volt.  
  
– A frászt hoztad rám – suttogta Phichit. – Tudod, azt hittem, abban az öt évben mindent átéltünk, de ez… még nekem is új volt. Negyven fokos láz? És ahogy kinéztél…  
  
– Sajnálom…  
  
– Nem, semmi baj, nem tehetsz róla. – Phichit zavartan babrálta a takaró szélét. – Victornak nem voltam képes elmondani, pontosan mi van veled – mondta remegve. – Vállalom, hogy utólag nyír ki… De én sem akartam, hogy halálra aggódja magát miattad.  
  
– Persze, megértem – bólogatott Yuuri, de rögtön megbánta. Kezét a halántékára szorította, hogy csillapítsa a hirtelen jött szédülést. Mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy barátja halálsápadtan figyeli minden mozdulatát. – Jól vagyok, ne aggódj!  
  
– Gondolod, hogy tudnál enni valamit? – Yuuri a gondolatra is rosszul lett. Inkább az alvás. – Az orvos igen erős gyógyszereket írt fel. Azt mondta, amint tudsz, kellene.  
  
– Majd este… most nem – tiltakozott rögtön Yuuri. – Nem igazán értettem, hogy min vitáztatok az orvossal. Valami baj van?  
  
– Nem, nincsen. Később megbeszéljük. Most pihenj, jó?  
  
Yuuri tudta, hogy valami gond van, de azt is, hogy ha bebújik a takaró alá, és alszik egy nagyot, Victor már itt lesz mellette, és együtt mindent meg fognak tudni oldani. Úgy kellett visszaszorítania a könnyeket, nehogy sírva fakadjon. Victort akarta. Victor mellett akart lenni, hozzábújni, és úgy túlélni ezt az egész átkozott betegséget.  
  
Phichit csendesen megbeszélte Leóval, hogy nyugodtan menjen intézni a dolgait, ő itt marad Yuuri mellett, de megkérte, hogy mielőtt elindulna edzeni, figyeljen helyette pár percig Yuurira, míg ő átmegy megnézni a másik szobát, amit állítólag már takarítanak. Phichit megnyugodva tért vissza Yuurihoz, Leo pedig elköszönt tőlük, de mielőtt eltűnt, emlékeztette őket, hogy ha bármire szükségük van, hívják. Ezután Yuuri végre el tudott aludni.  
  
Phichit órákkal később szelíden ébresztgette azzal, hogy az orvos szerint be kell vennie a következő adag pirulát, mert megint szökik felfelé a láza. Yuuri alig bírta kinyitni a szemét, de mindent megtett, hogy nyelni tudjon. Nem volt egyszerű, mert a köhögési rohamtól többször is próbálkozni kellett, de Phichit végtelenül türelmesen segített neki. Leo újabb adag teát hozott, Yuuri pedig suttogva próbált újra bocsánatot kérni, amiért tönkretette a közös nyaralásukat. A két barátja vidáman közölte, hogy nem baj, majd ha meggyógyul, mindent bepótolnak. Utána arra ébredt, hogy valaki gyengéden simogatja az arcát, és róla beszélnek.  
  
– Kis időre ébredt fel, amíg belediktáltuk a gyógyszereket, aztán aludt tovább. Mondta az orvos, hogy sok folyadékra és pihenésre van szüksége. Phichit majd megadja az orvos telefonszámát, és akkor tudsz vele beszélni, mert van más is. De Phichit jobban képben van, mi a helyzet.  
  
– Oké, köszönöm.  
  
Yuuri szíve megugrott az ismerős hang hallatán. Nem mert felnézni, mert attól félt, hogy a vágyálom szertefoszlik. De az arcát cirógató kéz nagyon is valóságosnak tűnt.  
  
– Victor…? – Kinyitotta a szemét, és tényleg ő ült az ágya szélén, ahol eddig mindig Phichitet találta.  
  
Victor óriási mosollyal ajándékozta meg, mikor meglátta, hogy ébren van.  
  
– Hé, szia, szerelmem!  
  
Yuuri meglepően jól érezte magát, ezért lassan felült az ágyban, és rögtön átölelte Victort. Jegyese olyan szorosan vonta magához, hogy már-már kellemetlennek tűnt, de Yuurit nem érdekelte. Belefúrta fejét a gyűrött pamutingbe, és magába szívta az érzést, hogy Victor tényleg itt van vele.  
  
– Nagyon hiányoztál – suttogta a fülébe.  
  
– Te is, solnysko.  
  
Victor végül elengedte, és bánatosan nézte őt.  
  
– Már vártam, mikor leszel beteg. Nagyon fárasztó volt ez a szezon.  
  
– Sosem voltam ennyire… sajnálom. Ó.  
  
Yuuri most nézett Victor mögé, és igen meglepődött, amikor Leo mellett Yurio ácsorgott, szokásos fekete-leopárd mintás pólójában, erősen markolva a bőröndje fogantyúját. Elég nyúzottan festett, nyilvánvalóan az időeltolódástól. Vajon mit kereshetett itt? Yakov biztosan szeretett volna némi kimenőt, távol a makacs fiútól…  
  
Phichit sietett be, de a nyitott ajtóban hirtelen lefékezett, amikor meglátta, mennyien is tartózkodnak a szobában.  
  
– Ez mi? Akciós repülőút extra csomaggal? – nézett elborzadva az orosz Yurira.  
  
– Cső, Chulanont!  
  
– Nagyon szeretett volna jönni, Yakov rám bízta – magyarázta Victor. – Amúgy szia, Phichit!  
  
– Helló, Victor! – köszönte sóhajtva Phichit, amit Yuuri eleinte nem értett, de barátja rögtön magyarázkodni kezdett. – Tudtam, hogy Victor jön, és egy szobában szeretnétek lenni, ezért lefoglaltam a folyosó végén lévő szállást. – Yurio kelletlenül rugdosta a bőröndje kerekét, de a csendre felnézett. Phichit majdnem undorodva magyarázkodott tovább. – Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy te is jössz, Plisetsky, ezért nem foglaltam plusz apartmant. Valójában a következő pár hétben nem is lesz egy sem szabad.  
  
Victor rákönyökölt a térdére, és elvigyorodott.  
  
– Ó, Yurio, tudom már, hol fogsz aludni. Csak előbb elköltöztetjük Yuurit.  
  
– Yuuri tud a saját lábán is közlekedni – vetette közbe az említett suttogva.  
  
– Ja, csak nem hagyjuk – legyintett Leo.  
  
– Victor, lenne még valami – szólt hirtelen Phichit.  
  
Victor értetlenül nézett rájuk, Yuuri látta, mennyire aggódik amiatt, mi baj lehet még. Nem akarta ezt a tekintetet látni a jegyese arcán, de ő is megrémült kicsit, mert Phichit neki sem mondta el eddig, mi a gond.  
  
– Amiket az orvos felírt Yuurinak, az egyik gyógyszer Pszeudoefedrint, és… mi az már… Norpszeudoefedrint tartalmaz.  
  
– Beszélj már úgy, hogy mások is értsék – morogta Yurio.  
  
Victor ellenben hangosan felnyögött.  
  
– Rajta vannak a dopping-listán.  
  
– Tehát szerepel a sportolók számára tiltott szerek listáján – magyarázta Phichit.  
  
– Ne bassz fel, ennyit én is értek!  
  
– Hát, ez szuper! – Victor most már inkább dühös volt, és helyben kinyírta volna azt a bizonyos pályaorvost. – Nem lehetett volna mást felírni?  
  
– Figyu, biztos, hogy megvan az oka – szólalt meg Yuuri, bár alig tudott beszélni.  
  
A mondat végére teljesen elhalkult a hangja, ezért Phichit folytatta.  
  
– Túlságosan le van gyengülve a szervezete, nem tudná másképp felvenni a harcot a megfázással szemben, egyébként meg ha jól értettem, a sok tünet az, ami Yuurit kikészíti. Hatásosabb gyógyszer kellett.  
  
Victor Phichitről visszanézett Yuurira, és rettentő szomorúnak látszott.  
  
– Jobban kellett volna figyelnem rád – mondta halkan, aztán megcsókolta Yuuri kezét.  
  
Yuuri nem szerette, ha Victor saját magát hibáztatja az ő tetteiért; megpróbálta a mosolyával felvidítani kicsit. Szerelme rögtön megértette a szándékát, de csak apró nemet intett a fejével, jelezve, hogy ezzel akkor sem békél meg.  
  
– Ismerem, minden szezon után valahogy kiüti magát, ne vedd magadra, Victor – magyarázta Phichit, és Victor mellé állt. – Inkább gyere, segítek beköltözni az új apartmanotokba, neked is pihenned kéne.  
  
Victor, Phichit és Leo megragadták a bőröndöket, és távoztak, így a két Yuri maradt a szobában. Yurio zsebre dugott kézzel nézett körbe, valószínűleg épp most próbált megbarátkozni a gondolattal, ki is lesz a szobatársa. Ingerülten tolta oda Yuuri ágya mellé a bőröndjét.  
  
– Yakov elengedett? – kérdezte Yuuri, és most kivételesen tiszta volt hangja.  
  
– Valójában már elege volt belőle, hogy egyikünk sem tart szünetet, szóval kábé kidobott – magyarázta fancsali képpel Yurio. Yuuri úgy szerette volna megkérdezni tőle, hogy tényleg emiatt jött-e Victorral. – Egyébként meg nem jártam még itt, kíváncsi voltam.  
  
A többiek újra megjelentek a szobában, hogy a következő pakolási kört is elvégezzék. Phichit csúnyán nézett Yurióra, mire az fájdalmas sóhajjal megragadta az utolsó két csomagot. Yuuri hosszú percekre magára maradt, amit arra használt, hogy lassan felüljön az ágyban. Jobban érezte magát, ez nem vitás, de még mindig szédelgett kicsit. Nem derült ki, hogy vajon megállt volna-e a lábán, mert a visszatérő Victor rémülten rászólt.  
  
– Nem kelhetsz fel, solnysko! Eszedbe ne jusson!  
  
– Jó, de nem vagyok sérült – tiltakozott rekedten Yuuri.  
  
– Az nem. De Phichit mesélte, hogy délelőtt mekkora lázzal feküdtél itt, úgy, hogy azt sem tudtad, mi történik körülötted. Nem szabad megerőltetned magad.  
  
Yuuri gondolatban bokán rúgta a barátját. Victor már így is sokat aggódott, miért kellett tetézni? Jegyese a végén még azelőtt szívrohamot kap, mielőtt megejtenék a házasságot.  
  
Közben Phichit és Yurio is visszatértek a másik apartmanból.  
  
– Yuuri, már csak te maradtál! – vigyorgott Phichit, aztán fura tekintettel nézett Yurióra. – Aztán a tied a szoba másik fele.  
  
– Szuper. – Yurio undorral dobálta le a cuccait az éjjeliszekrényre, ahol nemrég még Yuuri holmija pihent.  
  
Victor közben Yuuri mellé lépett, aztán lassan felemelte őt. Yuuri rögtön jegyese nyakába kapaszkodott, mert szédülni kezdett. Victor lassan elindult vele a folyosón, Yuuri pedig a világ legszerencsésebb emberének érezte magát, hiszen maga Victor Nikiforov, repülte át érte az óceánt is, és most gyengéden viszi át őt a közös ágyukba. Még mindig, ennyi idő után is, olyan hihetetlennek tűnt az egész.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Victor, Yuuri bólintott. – Mihelyst kényelembe helyeztelek, megfőzöm a világ legjobb levesét, hogy jobban legyél.  
  
– Nem is te szoktál főzni – morogta Yuuri fáradtan, és úgy érezte, hogy rögtön el tudna aludni.  
  
Victor már itt van mellette, minden rendben lesz.  
  
– Mennyire volt rosszul…? – hallotta Yurio hangját a hátuk mögött.  
  
– Nagyon – mondta Phichit csendesen. – Negyven fokos láz.  
  
– Yurio tényleg aggódik értem – suttogta vidáman Yuuri.  
  
– Lázas, és félrebeszél – morogta Yurio. – Nah, akkor szétpakolok, meg letusolok… van itt valami kaja?  
  
– Van, ha csinálsz – bökte oda Phichit.  
  
Yuuri nem hallotta tovább a csipkelődésüket, mert szépen lassan elaludt szerelme karjaiban.  
  
Az elmúlt két napban talán most először sikerült úgy aludnia pár órát, hogy nem ébresztette fel sem az orrfolyás, sem a rettenetes torokfájás. Sőt, mintha valami finom illatot lengte volna körbe a szobát. Két nagyon kényelmes, puha párnát tettek a feje mögé, máris úgy érezte, túlságosan is elkényeztetik.  
  
Az óriási ágy másik felén Victor ezüst laptopja pihent, körülötte mindenféle hivatalos, orosz és angol irat volt szétszórva. A csevegőben pedig határozottan Chris neve villogott, akit nyilván otthagytak a készülő vacsora miatt.  
  
– Konbanwa, Csipkerózsika! – üdvözölte meglepetten Victor, amikor visszatért a szobába.  
  
Victor láthatóan otthonosan érezte magát: vékony szabadidő nadrágot viselt fekete pólóval, bár ezúttal volt egy apró változás a dolgok menetében, ő főzött. Leült törökülésbe Yuuri mellé, kezét pedig a másik homlokához érintette.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? A homlokod kicsit még meleg.  
  
– Végre tudtam aludni. – Yuuri annyira rekedtesen szólalt meg, hogy még maga is meglepődött.  
  
– Kíméld a hangod, solnysko! – mosolygott rá Victor. Kezével gyengéden cirógatta Yuuri arcát. – Phichit megadta az orvos elérhetőséget, így én is tudtam vele beszélni. Minden iratot elkértem tőle e-mailben, Leónál sikerült őket kinyomtatni, aláírni, és elscannelni az ISU-nak.  
  
– Akkor nem lesz ebből baj?  
  
– Nem lesz. Edzőként mindent lejelentek, ne aggódj. Még tőled kellene egy-két aláírás. – Yuuri lassan felült, és aláírta a papírokat, amiket Victor odanyújtott neki a mappán. – Az orvos újra figyelmeztetett, hogy ha lehet, sok folyadékot igyál, és tartsuk be alaposan a gyógyszerszedési előírásokat. Egyébként Phichit azt mondta, nem ettél ma semmit. Mindjárt kész a leves, és szeretném, ha annyit ennél, amennyit tudsz.  
  
Yuuri elvett az éjjeliszekrényről egy zsebkendőt, és kifújta az orrát.  
  
– Ugye, nem kell mondanom, hogy így betegen nincs sok étvágyam…? – Victor szomorúan nézett rá. – De ne aggódj, majd eszegetek. Egyébként is azt hiszem, az illatokat még érzem. Mit főzöl?  
  
– Borscst, mi mást! – felelte Victor lelkesen. – Sok zöldséggel, ahogy kell. Ízleni fog.  
  
– Nem aggódom, ne értsd félre! – tartotta fel Yuuri vigyorogva a kezét. – Csak kíváncsi voltam, kipróbálsz-e valami újat.  
  
– Inkább nem kísérletezgetnék új dologgal. Bár őszintén, ezt sem ennyi ideig kellett volna főzni, de szerintem jó lett. – Yuuri lassan kibújt a takaró alól, és lábait a földre tette. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy nem szédül, és biztosan tud állni. – És szeretném, hogy az étvágytalanságod ellenére is megkívánd az ételt. Egyébként hova-hova?  
  
– Mosdóba, vajon hova? – kérdezett rá bosszúsan Yuuri. Victor rögtön felpattant az ágyról, és megkerülte, hogy mellette lehessen. – Tudok járni.  
  
– Én inkább elkísérnélek, aztán megnézem, kész-e már a leves.  
  
Yuuri ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy átöltözzön. Valójában egy rövid tusolás is jólesett volna, de Victor azt javasolta, hogy még ne kísérletezzen vele. Ezért végül csak egy Victoréhoz hasonló, laza öltözéket kerített.  
  
Meglepően biztos léptekkel tette meg az utat a mosdóig, Victor persze résnyire nyitva hagyta az ajtót, hogy ha bármi történne, a segítségére tudjon sietni. Yuuri rendbe szedte magát, ám amikor belenézett a tükörbe, kicsit ő is megijedt az arcképétől, amin a víz nem igazán segített. Victor rögtön megjelent, de amikor az ágyhoz akarta kísérni, Yuuri a kicsiny étkezőasztal felé intett.  
  
– Biztos, hogy elég erős vagy ehhez? – aggodalmaskodott Victor, félkarral átölelve Yuurit.  
  
Yuuri mosolyogva csókolt a nyakába, mire Victor mindjárt nem tűnt annyira feszültnek, mint eddig.  
  
– Igeeen, ne aggódj már annyit!  
  
Victor azért beszaladt a hálószobába a vékony takaróért, és Yuuri hátára terítette, vagyis inkább – Yuuri érzése szerint – belecsomagolta őt. Kíváncsian a fazék felé nézett.  
  
– Akkor készen van?  
  
Victor bólintott, aztán keresett maguknak tányérokat, és fel is tálalta a finomnak ígérkező levest. Yuuri nem érezte magát éhesnek, de a látványra azért összefutott a szájában a nyál.  
  
– Nagyon jól néz ki, köszönöm – mondta elégedetten, kaparó torkának jólesett a meleg leves.  
  
– Na, akkor nem csődtömeg a jegyesed! – lelkendezett Victor. Belekóstolt a levesbe, és rendesen elcsodálkozott, a kanál fújogatásával próbálta leplezni a dolgot. – Még finomabb lett, mint mielőtt kóstoltam.  
  
Yuuri a kanál mögé rejtette mosolyát, már amennyire lehetséges volt, aztán csendben ettek… kábé tíz percig, ugyanis türelmetlen kopogás zavarta meg a nyugalmukat. Ahogy összenéztek, nagyon is jól tudták, ki állhat az ajtó mögött.  
  
– Yurio. Mi szél hozott erre ilyen későn? – kérdezte Victor, mikor kitárta a bejárati ajtót.  
  
Az orosz fiú dühösen csattogott be a strandpapucsában.  
  
– Kibaszottul éhes vagyok! – fakadt ki elkeseredetten. Aztán hirtelen megdermedt, mert a vacsora illata elért hozzá. Nagy lendülettel megindult, de Victor eléje tartotta a karját, és felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Szóval rettenetesen éhes vagyok, és szeretnék kérni valamit vacsorára. – Victor még mindig nem mozdult az útjából. – Ha lehet. Kérleeek!  
  
Victor leengedte a karját, mire Yurio úgy lendült neki, mint egy éhes kismacska, aki napok óta nem kapott kaját. Persze, amikor leült Yuurival szemben az üres helyre, és megemelte a fedőt, a lelkesedése alábbhagyott.  
  
– Cöh, otthoni menzakaja, komolyan, Victor? – Victor kitárva hagyta az ajtót. Ezt látva Yurio zavartan megdörzsölte az orrát. – Akarom mondani, örülhetek, hogy ehetek ebből.  
  
Victor biccentett, aztán becsukta az ajtót, és visszaült melléjük. Yuuri ismét kalapot emelt párja nevelési módszere előtt, Yuriót nehéz volt kordában tartani, néha felért egy vadmacska idomításával.  
  
A sokadik kanál leves után Yuuri csak megkérdezte, amire kíváncsi volt.  
  
– Phichit biztos nem hagyta volna, hogy éhezz. Miért nem ettél nála?  
  
– Tuti nem most lesz a napja, hogy megkóstoljam a thai kaját – puffogott Yurio, és félretolta a tányérját. – Chulamont emlegetett valami kajajegyeket…  
  
– Nem megyünk sehová ma már. Neked is aludnod kéne.  
  
– Ja, mondd meg a testemnek is, hogy úgy tegyen… – morogta Yurio, és csendesen tovább evett.  
  
Yuuri figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a fiúnak nagyon is ízlett, amit evett. Mikor megköszönte, azt olyan halkan tette, hogy Yuuri nem is hitte, hogy megtörtént, de Victor mosolyogva bólintott. Már egy család voltak, és Yuuri örült annak, hogy Yurio is itt volt velük. Ha végre túllesz ezen az egészen, akkor együtt bejárják a várost. Észre sem vette, hogy a fiú már huzamosabb ideje bámulja őt.  
  
– Nagyon sápadt vagy.  
  
– Csak fáradt – mondta Yuuri sóhajtva, miközben Victor a homlokára simította a tenyerét.  
  
– Mintha forróbbnak tűnnél. Meg bírod még enni azt a keveset? – Yuuri a fejét rázta, és eltolta a tányért. – Szerintem visszaviszlek az ágyba, pihenned kell. Te meg – mutatott Yurióra – szépen visszamész a szobádba, és alszol.  
  
– De...  
  
– Írnom kell Yakovnak is, hogy mi a helyzet. Mit szeretnél, mit írjak, hm? – érdeklődött Victor gonoszul. – Szépen visszamész, és megpróbálsz aludni. Yuurinak pihennie kell, majd holnap reggel beszéltek.  
  
– Rendben – állt fel morcosan Yurio. – A thai barátja úgyis elsőként tudja meg, ha nincsen jól, úgyhogy legalább én is képben leszek. – Aztán higgadtan folytatta: – Ne merészeld kinyírni magad, szükségem van rád a következő szezonban.  
  
Miután Yurio mögött becsukódott az ajtó, Yuuri elmosolyodott.  
  
– De aranyos, tényleg aggódik.  
  
– Csak nehogy azt mondd rá nyilvánosan, hogy aranyos... – kuncogott Victor – mert akkor lehet, hogy én sem tudlak megvédeni. Na, gyere!  
  
Yuuri ismét szédülni kezdett, úgyhogy cseppet sem tiltakozott, amikor Victor lassan a karjába vette, és bevitte a szobába. Gondosan betakarta, eligazította a párnákat, annyira, hogy a végén Yuuri szinte meg sem tudott mozdulni. Szerencsére a telefonját megkapta, hogy ne érezze magát egyedül, amíg Victor elpakol.  
  
Yuuri végignézte az e-mailjeit, hiányzott-e bárkinek is, vagy történt-e bármi eget rengető, amíg távol volt, de nem kellett sok mindennel foglalkoznia. Victor, miután odakinn rendet rakott, visszatért mellé az ágyra, és lelkesen pötyögött az otthagyott Chrisnek valamit, aztán halkan kuncogott. Yuuri inkább nem kérdezte meg, miről van szó, hanem tovább nézelődött a telefonján, a rajongó csoportban is körbenézett, mi újság.  
  
_A hatszoros bajnok, Victor Nikiforov váratlanul megjelent San Fransiscóban!  
  
A minap (link itt) feltett egy képet Instagramra, amint megérkezett a San Fransiscó-i reptérre, de már többen is készítettek képet az érkezéséről (képek itt, itt és itt). Minden bizonnyal jegyesét követte a városba, ami meglepő számunkra, hiszen többen úgy tudtuk, otthoni tennivalói miatt nem tud itt lenni. Nikiforov magával hozta a GP aranyérmes Yuri Plisetskyt is, lehet, majd viszontlátjuk őket a jégarénában, amint gyakorolnak. Bár egyértelmű, hogy a nyaralásukat töltik itt.  
  
Katsukit nem látták a reptéren, pedig az ilyen találkozásokról rengeteg kép készült már Nikiforovval (itt megnézetsz párat). Viszont az elmúlt napokban felkerültek a jégarénában felvett rövid videók és hírek (ide kattintva értheted el), amikben a szabadprogramjának repertoárját bővíti._  
  
– Ezek szerint a média nem tudja, mennyire lebetegedtem? – szólalt meg hirtelen Yuuri, ezzel kizökkentve Victort a gyors pötyögésből.  
  
– Nem közöltem velük a hirtelen távozásomat – gondolkodott hangosan Victor. – Szeretnék is pár szót írni, mert tudod jól, hogy ha nem tájékoztatjuk őket, csak annál nagyobb hülyeséget következtetnek ki, amiknek semmi alapja sincs.  
  
Yuuri bólintott, hogy oké, neki sem hiányzik olyasmi, ami a rajongók képzeletében születik.  
  
– Ha netán rosszabbul lennék, akkor képet is kirakhatsz – bökte ki végül, megszánva szerelmét, aki mindig elszomorodott, ha nem készíthette fotók tucatjait róla. Victor arca teljesen felderült a kijelentést hallván.  
  
Yuuri végigpörgette a maradék infókat, Victor megint pötyögött valamit Chrisnek, aztán bezárta a chatet, és a papírok felé nyúlt. Újra átnézte őket, az orosz és az angol kupacot gondosan kettőbe tűzte, miközben néha Yuurira pillantott. Yuuri próbált ébren maradni, de úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább. Annyira fáradtnak érezte magát, és mintha a fájdalom is visszatért volna a csontjaiba.  
  
– Ne küzdj ellene, Yuuri! – szólalt meg hirtelen Victor. – Itt leszek, mikor felébredsz.  
  
Yuuri a szemét dörgölve próbálta elűzni az álomkórt, de az erőfeszítése semmit sem ért.  
  
– De annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy... és olyan kevés időt töltünk így együtt – mondta halkan. – Nem akarom elszalasztani.  
  
– Fogunk többet is, miután meggyógyultál. – Victor kivette a kezéből a telefont, kikapcsolta, aztán letette az éjjeliszekrényre. – Most az a fontos, hogy minél többet pihenj, és ebbe az alvás is beletartozik.  
  
Odahajolt, és gyengéden homlokon csókolta.  
  
– Hagyd, hogy törődjek veled, solnysko!

 

 

 

**⋆~~﴿●﴾~~⋆**

  
  
**Phichit+chu:** Victor láttam az üzeneteket, amiket az előbb kitettél a twiterre  
**Phichit+chu:** aludnod kéne  
**Victor Nikiforov:** Az időeltolódás miatt nem tudok, és amúgy sem akarok.  
**Phichit+chu:** Yuuri?  
**Victor Nikiforov:** Nincs jól, de legalább alszik.  
**Phichit+chu:** akkor átmegyek  
**Victor Nikiforov:** Phichit, ne! Pihenj! Gondoskodom róla.  
**Phichit+chu:** mert szerinted tudok aludni ebben az oltári hangos horkolásban?!  
  
Victor sóhajtva zárta be Phichit chatablakát, és pár perc sem telt bele, halkan kopogtattak. Óvatosan lerakta a laptopot, aztán kiment ajtót nyitni, csak hogy egy megviselt fiúval találja szemben magát.  
  
– Ne haragudj, de szörnyen nézel ki.  
  
Phichit megvonta a vállát, miközben Victor beengedte.  
  
– Ah, hagyjuk, már lemondtam az alvásról. Holnap, ha kinyit a bolt, veszek füldugókat. – Phichit aggódva nézett Yuuri felé. – Amúgy sem tudnék nyugodtan aludni… majd holnap, ha jobban lesz. Ugye?  
  
Victor sóhajtva állt meg az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, és úgy nézte szerelmét.  
  
– Nem tudom, Phichit – mondta őszintén, a fiú rémülten fordult felé. – Megint emelkedik a láza, pedig este azt hittem, már minden rendben lesz. Ha reggelre nem lesz jobban, beviszem a kórházba.  
  
Mindketten odamentek a széles ágyhoz, Victor elpakolta a laptopot és az iratokat. Phichit óvatosan leült az ágy túlsó felére, és megérintette Yuuri borogatását.  
  
– Mikor cserélted? Csak mert nagyon forrónak érzem.  
  
Victor szíve sebesebben kezdett verni a kérdés hallatán, a rémület szinte satuként szorította össze a mellkasát.  
  
– Az előbb. – Gyorsan lehuppant Yuuri mellé, kézfejével előbb szerelme arcát érintette meg, aztán a homlokát a borogatás alatt. Yuuri halkan nyöszörgött, mikor megérezte a hideg kezet. – Te jó ég, szinte lángol!  
  
Már nyúlt is a lázmérőért az éjjeliszekrény felé.  
  
– A lázmérésre mindig teljesen felébred – jegyezte meg Phichit.  
  
– Nem baj, mert be kéne vennie a gyógyszereket – suttogta Victor, miközben azon pörgött az agya, mennyivel válhat ez még súlyosabbá, és hol van az a pont, amikor segítség kell. A lázmérő halkan csipogott. Victor azt hitte elájul, mikor meglátta a számot. – Negyven egész kettő. – A torka összeszorult, a keze remegni kezdett.  
  
Phichit kikapta a lázmérőt a kezéből, és lassú, komoly hangon szólalt meg.  
  
– Victor, nyugodj meg. Victor! – Victor végre ránézett, de a torkát szorongató érzéstől nem tudott szabadulni. – Be fogja venni a gyógyszert, és hatni fog. A szteroid segít neki küzdeni. Ha reggelre nem lesz jobban, akkor megyünk a kórházba, de hidd el, ha a gyógyszer hat, nem lesz semmi baj sem. Szóval nyugi, jó?  
  
Victor mély levegőt vett, és bólintott.  
  
– Oké, ne haragudj! – felelte csendesen. – Még... Nem láttam így. Te hogyhogy nem...?  
  
– A kishúgom. Már edzve vagyok az ilyen helyzetekhez. – Yuuri halkan nyöszörögni kezdett, és japánul, érthetetlenül suttogott. – Gyorsan csinálok teát, aztán próbáld meg te beadni majd neki a gyógyszereket, jó?  
  
Phichit kisietett a szobából, Victor pedig ismét mély levegőt vett, és felmászott az ágy belső felére, magához húzva a párnáit, aztán elrendezte őket maga mögött, majd óvatosan megemelte Yuurit, aztán átölelte. Yuuri megnyugodott kicsit, de összeszorított szemmel préselte az arcát Victor hűvös oldalához. Nyilvánvalóan fájdalmai voltak, Victor szíve pedig majd’ megszakadt, ahogy a szeretett fiú arcát figyelte.  
  
– Itt van, direkt nem csináltam forróra – közölte Phichit, amikor visszatért. – Nos igen, nekem ez biztos nem ment volna.  
  
– Hogy érted? – kérdezte értetlenül Victor.  
  
– Nem akart neked szólni. – Victor felkapta a fejét erre a kijelentésre, és próbálta kitalálni, mégis miről maradt le. – Ha én nem beszélem rá, nem mondja el, hogy rosszul van. Lehet, ezt most nem kellett volna elmesélnem, de akarom, hogy tudj róla. Nagyon tart tőle, mekkora csalódást okoz neked.  
  
– Mi…? – kérdezte suttogva Victor, és még szorosabban ölelte magához Yuurit. – Sosem okozna nekem csalódást!  
  
– Tudom – felelte csendesen Phichit. – Csak talán jó lenne, ha ezt tisztáznád vele is, mert nagyon aggódik.  
  
Victor szomorúan figyelte Yuurit, és bólintott. Phichit nem mondott többet, hanem némán átadta a bögrét Victornak, aki gyengéden noszogatni kezdte Yuurit, hogy vegye be a gyógyszert. Yuuri megpróbált tiltakozni, de valamennyire érthette Victort, mert amikor a férfi a fülébe suttogta, hogy itt van mellette, és segíteni fog, engedett. Aztán pár perc múlva el is aludt.  
  
– Szerintem most már minden rendben lesz – szólalt meg Phichit, miután hosszú ideig figyelte őket. – Sokat segít, hogy itt vagy mellette. Szerintem próbálj meg aludni te is keveset, szörnyen nézel ki.  
  
– Megpróbálok – lehelte Victor. Lehunyta a szemét, és gondosan betakarta magukat. Reménykedett benne, hogy mikor legközelebb felébred, már nem érzi Yuurit ennyire forrónak. – Te nem mész vissza aludni?  
  
– Nincs füldugóm, és elég nagy ez az ágy.

 

 

 

**⋆~~﴿●﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Yuuri halk csipogásra ébredt, és kellett kis idő, mire felfogta, hogy ez megint egy lázmérő hangja volt. Csak ezúttal követte egy hatalmas sóhaj is.  
  
– Hála az égnek, ezt már hőemelkedésnek sem lehet mondani.  
  
– Victor...? – kérdezte rekedten Yuuri, amikor felnézett szerelmére. – Mi történt?  
  
– A frászt hoztad ránk. Már megint. – Phichit a szemét dörgölte az ágy túlsó oldalán.  
  
– Te itt aludtál? – faggatózott tovább Yuuri, hol egyikükre, hol másikukra pillantva.  
  
Phichit megkerülte az ágyat, és a termoszból kamillateát öntött.  
  
– Megint nagyon magas lázad volt. Úgy voltunk vele, ha ma reggelre nem leszel jobban, irány a kórház. – Yuuri lassan felült, átvette barátjától a bögrét, és kortyolgatni kezdte a teát. Victor elég gyűrötten nézett ki, mikor kikászálódott az ágyból. – De ne aggódj, azt hiszem, az immunrendszered végre rájött, hogy ideje küzdenie.  
  
Hangos dörömbölés hallatszott, mire mindannyian összerezzentek. Victort nem izgatta, milyen sürgősen akar az illető bejutni, a létező leglassabban ment ki az ajtóhoz. Yuuri nem hallott semmit, de aztán hirtelen egy meglehetősen zilált Yurio jelent meg lihegve az ágya előtt.  
  
– A rohadt kibaszott istenit, de tényleg! – Erősen markolta a telefonját. – A frászt hoztátok rám! Azt hittem, a kórházban vagytok! De a telefonotok az dísznek van, mi?!  
  
– Most keltünk fel, te meg olyan... – Phichit kereste a megfelelő szavakat – jóízűen aludtál. Oké, az éjszaka kicsit ránk jött a frász, de most már minden rendben.  
  
Yurio még mindig dermedten ácsorgott az ágy előtt, kellett neki pár perc, mire le tudott nyugodni. Szerencsére az ágy megúszta, és nem kapott találatot. Talán azért is, mert Yurio mezítláb szaladt át.  
  
Victor közben szerzett magának egy csésze kávét, és visszatért a szobába.  
  
– Egyébként, ha felnéztél volna Instagramra, akkor láthattad volna, hogy posztoltam hajnalban egy képet.  
  
Yurio mérgesen dobbantott.  
  
– Biztos azt a rohadt Instát nézem, mikor azt keresem, hol szóltál, hogy a kórházban vagytok!  
  
– Nyugi, jól vagyok! – szólt oda Yuuri, bár a hangja rettenetes volt, alig lehetett hallani, mit mond. – Még kell egy kis idő... de rendben leszek.  
  
– Szerintem itt az ideje, hogy végre hagyjuk őket pihenni – jelentette ki hirtelen Phichit. – Alig töltöttek kettesben némi időt. – Azzal, Yuriót maga előtt tolva, kivonult a szobából. – Egyébként is át kell mennem a boltba venni... ezt-azt.  
  
Yuuri mosolygott a két barátját nézve, és örült, hogy ha nem is ismerik be, de valamilyen szinten azért elvannak együtt. Victor közben a kávéját kortyolgatva letelepedett az ágy szélére.  
  
– Victor, szörnyen nézel ki. Aludtál te valamit? – kérdezte Yuuri suttogva.  
  
– Értem, ne aggódj, majd alszok még – tért ki a válasz elől Victor, és kipattintotta a következő adag gyógyszert. – Vedd be ezeket, aztán megcsinálom az ágyad, és visszabújhatsz.  
  
Yuuri ragadt az izzadságtól. Rettenetesen igénytelennek érezte magát, és ölni tudott volna egy zuhanyért. Ám Victor magához húzta a laptopot, hogy ellenőrizze az e-mailjeit, így inkább nem feszegette a témát, hanem ő is körbenézett a neten.  
  
_Exkluzív!  
Kiderült, hogy Victor Nikiforov miért jelent meg váratlanul San Fransiscóban!  
Nikiforov ugyanis nyugati idő szerint hajnalban kiposztolt egy fekete-fehér képet az alvó Yuuri Katsukiról (ide kattints), és tudatta a rajongókkal, hogy jegyese nagyon lebetegedett, ezért is sietett utána.  
Röviden elmondta, hogy jegyese a szenzon után nagyon kimerült, és legyengült immunrendszerrel nem volt nehéz összeszednie egy meghűlést. Megkért minden rajongót, hogy kívánjanak neki mihamarabbi gyógyulást.  
Reméljük, rövidesen túllesz a megfázáson, és ha már mindhárman itt vannak, hátha sikerül valakinek elcsípnie őket ismét a Jégarénában!_  
  
Yuuri rögtön ránézett az Instagramjára, és látta is a képet. Még mindig nem szokott hozzá, hogy Victor csak úgy posztolgat róla, de bízott benne, hogy a fotóin semmi kínos nem szerepel. A legújabbon Yuuri békésen aludt, arca falfehérnek és nyirkosnak látszott. A kedvelések számából ítélve ez volt Victor egyik legkedveltebb és legtöbbet kommentelt képe. Yuuri szívét megmelengedte a sok üzenet; halvány mosollyal tette félre a telefont, aztán lassan felkelt az ágyról.  
  
– Hé, hova-hova? – kérdezte rögtön Victor, és félrerakta a gépét.  
  
– Szeretnék tusolni – suttogta Yuuri. – Rettenetesen érzem így magam.  
  
Yuuri kicsit megingott, Victor ugrott, hogy támogassa.  
  
– Egyedül nem. Várj egy kicsit, és akkor veled megyek, oké? –Yuuri kicsit elpirult, de nagyon is tetszett neki az ötlet. – Nem szeretném, ha elesnél.  
  
Victor gyorsan összekapkodott maguknak váltóruhát, bevitte a fürdőbe, azután pedig visszajött Yuuriért, és lassan bekísérte. Yuuri óvatosan kibújt a felsőjéből, de Victor átvette, és segített neki.  
  
– Megy egyedül is...  
  
– De én szeretlek levetkőztetni – mosolygott rá Victor, Yuuri pedig rájött, milyen hülyeséget mondott. – Sőt, segítek letusolni is.  
  
Yuuri viszonozta a mosolyt, jelezve, hogy érti, mire gondol, aztán meztelenül beálltak a tusoló alá. Victor megengedte a vizet, és rögtön magához húzta Yuurit, hogy megcsókolja. Yuuri nem akarta hagyni, hátha Victor is lebetegszik, de nem tudott ellenállni. Végül elhúzódott tőle, fejét szerelme vállára döntötte, és úgy érezte, ideje bocsánatot kérnie.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy nem akartam szólni neked – suttogta. Tudta, hogy a barátja már megbeszélte Victorral ezt az egészet, így feleslegesnek tartotta az egészet újra végigmondani. Csak bocsánatot akart kérni. – Ne haragudj!  
  
– Semmi baj – felelte halkan Victor, és hosszan megcsókolta.

 

 

 

**⋆~~﴿●﴾~~⋆**

  
  
– Úristen, civilizált kaja!  
  
Yuriót nem is érdekelte, Phichit milyen durván lökte oda neki az értékes táplálékot rejtő zacskót. Yuuri már érezte is a kiáradó sajtburger-illatot, ahogy a fiú szinte széttépte a csomagolást. Úgy viselkedett, mint aki két napja éhezik.  
  
Másfél nap telt el az ijesztő éjszaka óta, és Yuurinak igen sokat kellett könyörögnie, hogy jégre jöhessen, persze az ugrásokat mellőzve. Eddig a szállásukon hevert az ágyban, és csak videómegosztón nézhette a jeget. Persze nélküle a többiek sem mentek sehová, edzettek, készültek a következő félévre, úgyhogy kaja-ügyileg sem változott a helyzet, ami persze Yuriót rendesen megviselte.  
  
– Felderítettem a terepet, elég elit az étteremrészlegük, és elfogadják a kuponokat is. Sőt, úgy látom, a sajtburgerük is finom lehet – jegyezte meg Phichit, miközben Yurio lehunyt szemmel rágta az első falatokat, és jólesően hümmögött hozzá. – Egyébként szívesen.  
  
– Óh, bocsánat! Kösz! Életet mentettél. – Yurio már a következő szendvicsért nyúlt. – Remélem, nem terveztetek...  
  
– Nem igazán van még étvágyam – jelentette ki Yuuri mosolyogva, mire egy bosszús Victor nézett ki a kordon mögül.  
  
– Mert szerinted hagyom is, hogy ne egyél semmit sem! – Victor erőszakosan rángatta a fűzőjét, mert még mindig kimerült volt az időeltolódástól, és a virrasztástól, így nem maradt türelme egy olyan egyszerű dologhoz, mint a korcsolya befűzése. Pedig általában fordított szokott lenni a helyzet. – Megkértem Phichitet, hogy hozzon neked valami könnyű salátát, abban kiegyezhetünk?  
  
– Persze, miután gyakoroltunk kicsit – bólogatott Yuuri, Victor pedig megint eltűnt a kordon mögött. Phichit vigyorogva nézett rá.  
  
– És még a várost is fel kell fedeznünk vacsora után.  
  
Yurio elmajszolta a második sajtburgert is, és épp a harmadikon gondolkodott.  
  
– Bőven van időnk, addig még órákat gyakorolhatunk.  
  
– Mi a fenének kell neked ennyit edzened? – kérdezte Phichit unottan. – Aranyérmes vagy.  
  
Yurio úgy döntött, inkább meghagyja a többi szendvicset. Igazított a haján, hogy felkészüljön az új kűrjének gyakorlására.  
  
– Katsudon mindjárt teljesen meggyógyul, nem hagyhatom rivális nélkül.  
  
– Azta. Te tényleg olyan beképzelt vagy élőben, mint mondják.  
  
Mindannyian Yuuri háta mögé pillantottak, és észrevették a beképzelt pojácát a gonosz vigyorával.  
  
– Jones, van valami kérdésed hozzá, netán az, hogyan kell tripla lutzot ugrani? – kérdezte Phichit unottan.  
  
Jones nem is foglalkozott vele, jobban érdekelte az, aki mögött megállt.  
  
– Hol bujkált eddig a táncparkett ördöge?  
  
– Mintha közöd hozzá? Nem vagy egy szociálisan aktív felhasználó, úgy látom – mérte végig megvetően Phichit. – Talán ha körülnéznél az interneten. Tudod, mi az...?  
  
– Mi van, ő nem tud beszélni? – érdeklődött Jones lenézően. – De, tudom, mi az internet. És azt is, hogy mi a kamu. Nagy baromság, hogy Nikiforovval együtt vannak. Csak színészkedik.  
  
Yuuri erősen markolta a kordon szélét, és fenyegetően fordult a fiú felé. Már épp meg akart szólalni, amikor Victor végzett a korcsolyájával, és épp ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy felegyenesedjen.  
  
– Te ki a fene vagy, hogy ilyen hülyeségeket hordasz össze? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Jones hangosan felnyikkant, miközben ijedtében megugrott, de nemcsak a tripla lutzhoz volt szerencsétlen, hanem láthatóan a két lábon álláshoz is. Utánakapott Yuurinak, aki vigyorogva oldalra lendült, így Jones alól kicsúszott a korcsolyája, és bemutatott egy igen feltűnő seggre esést, némi táncnak látszó mozdulatsorral megspékelve.  
  
Mindenki nevetett, Phichit pedig a rövid videó után képek tömegén örökítette meg a bamba Jonest, ahogy elborzadva bámult fel Victorra, aki magához húzta Yuurit a szabadidőjénél fogva, hogy megcsókolja.  
  
– Esélyes vagyok az Oscarra – suttogta oda a fiúnak, Yuuri pedig egyetértően újra megcsókolta.

 

 

**⋆~~﴿●VÉGE●﴾~~⋆**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mindezt csak úgy:  
> – Leóról ugye (még) nem tudunk semmit, tehát minden, ami itt a történetben van, teljesen kitaláció (edzője, a hely is, ahol edz)  
> – a San Diegó-i Jégaréna valóban létező hely a városban, konkrétan San Diego Ice Arena a neve: https://sdice.com/  
> – a valódi San Diegó-i műkorcsolya klub ihlette a történetbelit: http://www.sandiegofsc.org/  
> – a történetben szereplő gyógyszer amit Yuuri szed, az a Rhinathiol Cold gyógyszerkészítmény ihlette, aminél feltüntették, hogy sportolóknak nem ajánlott a szedése, mert rajta van a doppinglistán a két bizonyos összetétel miatt  
> – Oroszországból San Fransicóba eljutni nagyon hosszadalmas – 15 óra hossza az út –, és nem is egyszerű, mert nincsen közvetlen járat: Helsinkiben kell átszállni másik repülőre, ami már San Fransiscóba hozza el utasait  
> – amikor Victor maga is meglepődik, hogy milyen finomra sikerült a leves, valójában az amiatt van, hogy a borscsot hosszú órákig főzik, és a cselekmény szerint rövid idő alatt készítette el (tehát csalt).


End file.
